


Bitter & Sweet

by crookedneighbour



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Crossover, Dark, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Other, Pastries, Revenge, Role-Play Inspired, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3823801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedneighbour/pseuds/crookedneighbour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two drabbles about the relationship and lives of Skadi, an embodiment of the North, and Aeron, an embodiment of House Bolton, one dark and one light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bitter

Aeron let out a long sigh. This would have been easier years ago with someone like Royce around. Roose had showed him his family history, telling him stories of his fathers and their fathers before him. Royce had an impressive enthusiasm for violence even after everything Aeron had seen in the slums and work camps as a child. Ramsay had reminded him of Royce at first, his wild nature and love for a sporting kill had brought Roose's proud stories to mind. Unfortunately, Ramsay had less control than Royce did. When Royce wed his sister, he had pointed to the Targaryens and Lannisters, but such traditions had fallen out of fashion. Aeron was not sure how much could be done for Ramsay. It had been years since The Boltons were so flamboyant, and they were being watched harder than ever these days. It was funny how they almost felt like family...  
  
Ramsay worry was for another time though. Roose had set up their workroom for Aeron to borrow for the night. Now would be one of his rare moments of private pleasure. He had set up a lovely spread for the evening and intended to enjoy it to the very last drop. The room was brightly lit, floodlights, illuminating the center of the room. He'd acquired the new lamps as part of his last sell. He was sure they were stolen, but who was he to judge, his goods were stolen as well, and came at a much dearer cost.  
  
There would be no victim tonight though. The man he'd brought himself deserved this. Beneath the two cones of light, a soldier was strapped to Aeron's operating slab. There was nothing extraordinary about his appearance, he had the same boxy brutish build most soldiers had, but his froggish face had always been one Aeron remembered. He'd grown out his beard to hide his jowls, but it was to no success. Perhaps Aeron could remove them for him.

Slynt had been a younger man. They both had. Before Skadi his life had been an awful blur of violence and hunger, most of it coming from Slynt's hand or his command. He'd promised himself he'd have his due. Even living with Skadi, even as his heart had calmed, he'd made sure to remember his name too. Not that it was hard, every look in the mirror reminded him. Janos always said how much he hated Aeron's "beady rat eyes," so when Slynt cut one from his head he had to be absolutely sure the modification kept. Even as his body fell into shock, Aeron had smelled the flesh of his eye socket being burned. It'd stuck with him, stirring memories when the air grew too sour.  
  
Aeron had relished preparing his workspace as the commander had slept. He'd laid his blades out carefully, imagining each of them put to use. He'd run his calloused fingertips down their lengths, letting himself indulge in the electric feeling. Rationally he could recognize the heightened state his sympathetic nervous system was in. His heart was beating hard, his eyes were dilated, and even these brief little touches sent electrical activity all through his limbs. His romantic side (Aeron was surprised by it's existence as Skadi was) said it was something greater than mere biology though. His heart said this was the feel of justice.  
  
He'd played through  a myriad of scenarios already. His scalpels would leave thin clean trails behind his incision, blood slowly trickling down the commander's chest. His Bowie knives would be perfect for opening his belly, piercing through the intestinal sack with one strong blow. The phrase "gut him like the animal he is" had come to mind with this fantasy. He'd cut an X shape into his stomach first, marking him as meat, another body to become his new friend's sigil. He'd do as Royce did then, and reach inside him, clutching the small intestine in a tight fist. The organ would be useless to sell, but this wasn't about the money. He was gaining something much more valuable. Vengeance was a higher form of pleasure. His brother had said there was nothing in it, except a second grave. How wrong his sweet brother had been. Aeron had even prepared his bone saw and blow torch. He'd often day dreamed about carving away slivers of Slynt's limbs, cauterizing the wound each time. The thought of Slynt begging to be killed rather than continuing this had left a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach. He'd grown hard over it, but the it didn't translate to an urge to do anything sexual. During an especially gory session he'd often catch himself physically roused, but his cock wasn't looking for sex. It seemed to function more as a marker of his intellectual enjoyment.  
  
The plan he liked best though was removing each of his legs then forcing Slynt to watch him tan the skin. Human leather wasn't durable enough for something like boots or work gloves, but he thought it'd be fitting to make an eye patch. He'd wanted to gift a part of him to Skadi, but she was so temperamental when it came to his more intimate gifts. He'd stitched her a cloak of the men who'd beaten her, but all it had done was make her sigh and tussle his hair like he was a child again. He hated feeling a child with her. He was a man grown with years past him.  
  
Slynt mumbled something in his unconscious state, pulling Aeron back to the present. Revenge was waiting. His tools were waiting. They shone brightly under the intense military lights, promising a long night and wet flesh. His heart said to slap him awake, but it'd be better to use the salts. The thought of gently toying with him first made the coming bloodshed  all the more electrifying, watching the fear such a light touch could create with the knowledge far worse was to come.  
  
A smile flicked across Aeron's lips as he finally reached for the smelling salts. He and his new toy had a long night in store. He'd give what little remains there were to Qyburn.  



	2. Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aeron insists Skadi eats enough (desserts) for two while she's pregnant.

Aeron had carefully deliberated what to bring home today. It had to be perfect. He had explained to the woman behind the counter it was very important she got has order just right (this was for someone very important and he hated when people cut corners). He'd come home with a beautiful package of two dozen rosenmunnar. Their crust was the perfect golden yellow of pastries remembered, when he and Skadi had stared into windows. The glass then had seemed impossibly thick, the sticky sweet jam more lustrous and more rare than any gem could have been. What good what a gem have even done? He would have been too weak to keep it from the soldiers. Food was invaluable though.  
  
Aeron trotted up the steps of the house, Skadi waiting on the balcony for him. The sunlight washed over her and her eyes were closed in relaxation. Her stomach had become more pronounced now and she tended to wear simple summer dresses. It made his heart swell. Despite everything they had been through, they'd made their chance at happiness together. He'd been the one to maker her happy. The deep red of the fabric contrasted her pale skin, and he could see the shape of her legs beneath it.  
  
Skadi's eyes fluttered open as he joined her on the balcony. Her smile was a close lipped one, but it was genuine. A still open bottle of sunblock sat next to her on a low table and the specific fake banana sent of it filed the air. Aeron took a moment to appreciate her, before leaning into place a gentle kiss on her forehead. The skin of her neck was smooth, the inviting look of it heightened by it's curvature. Every inch of her was appealing to him, and when his lips brushed against her, the contact made his lips tingle with anticipation. Even a simple kiss or a brief touch made him want to cover her in slow reverent kisses. She was his everything, his wife.  
  
"What took you so long?" Skadi teased. Even said jeeringly, the quirk of her lips said she was pleased.  
  
"I don't take gifts lightly. It's my duty as a husband and father to spoil you two, you know," Aeron said with feigned solemnity. His eyes darted down to the swell of her belly then back to Skadi's eyes. "Let's get you inside."  
  
Skadi rolled her eyes as Aeron's arm coiled around her, but when she stood she still let her weight fall on him. The sun had left her warm to the touch. Aeron led her across the apartment and back into their bedroom. The doll she'd been working on sat at their bedside, a button eyed horse with dangling fringes replacing its legs.  
  
Aeron plopped her down on edge of the bed and placed the box of treats down next to the doll. Skadi flopped back against the pile of cushions of their bed (Aeron had an insisted being pregnant meant she needed more pillows). Aeron carefully removed the red and white string from the pastry box. The wax paper underneath the rosenmunnar had turned slightly translucent from how buttery they were but the package was otherwise pristine. Skadi's face lit up.  
  
"You shouldn't have...." Skadi sighed. She placed a hand on Aeron's thigh. "You aren't trying to fatten me up are you?"  
  
"It's unhealthy to be skinny during pregnancy. I want you and our child to be strong," Aeron answered solemnly. He knew she was kidding, but he couldn't help it. She'd been so thin when they were younger, he'd been amazed that she was even capable of getting pregnant after how malnourished she was. He didn't want to see her like that, nor did he ever want to see their child that way. The children in those times had been sickly and teary eyed.  
  
Skadi frowned slightly at his concern, giving his arm a brief squeeze.  
  
"I know you're nervous, but everything's going to fine, Aeron. We've done everything to make sure it goes well," she urged. Skadi grabbed his wrist suddenly. "Look she's even kicking!"  
  
Aeron placed his hand on the curve of her stomach. She was right. He could feel her and she was strong. They had a strong and healthy child. Aeron nodded.  
  
"I bet she's hungry."  
  
Aeron reached for the first of the rosenmunnar, making a mental note to vacuum after as they were already beginning to flake off. Skadi had finally released her iron grip regarding house hold chores after three months of pregnancy.  
  
Aeron held the first piece to her mouth, watching as she took a tentative bite. Raspberry jam clung to her lips between bites, and as she finished the piece she gave Aeron's fingers a slow kiss.  
  
"It was wonderful," she murmured, her eyes closed in enjoyment.  
  
"I expected you to eat another," Aeron replied. "For the baby."  
  
Skadi's tongue moved over her lips, brushing away golden crumbs and the red jam.  
  
"If you insist, husband."  
  
Aeron looked down at her.  
  
"I absolutely do."


End file.
